fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Grand Demon
Modos (モドス, Modosu) is an extraodinarily powerful Demon, hailed as the most powerful Demon of his era. He was the unofficial leader of the Thirteen Calamities, surpassing all of them in terms of raw power. Due to his frightening power, Modos began losing his name as time went on, becoming addressed as the Grand Demon (大悪魔, Dai Akuma) by all, becoming his new identity as he abandoned his name in favour of embracing his power. His sheer destructive power also gained him the title of Demiurge (デミウルゴス, Demiurugosu), a title given only to the strongest demon, being the last one to gain said title for over four centuries. His original plan involved stopping "the end of everything", though his method involved erasing humans completely off the face of the earth, along with allowing only loyal demons to live under his rule. The Grand Demon kept the Thirteen Calamities by their mutual desire to destroy humanity. He was eventually sealed after being severely weakened, requiring many sacrifices in order to successfully seal him for good. He was placed under multiple powerful seals with varying levels of complexity, being ranked as an unstoppable monster that would threaten the entire world if he were to ever be allowed freedom once more. Appearance Sealed Body Due to the powerful seal placed on the Grand Demon's body, his body was reduced to a humanoid shape, lowering his power by 80%, in addition to restraining his movement as much as possible. The seal manifests as a pitch-black leather suit around the Grand Demon's body, complete with metal shoulders pads, "blade-spikes" on his back, pointing upwards, as well as gloves that don't have any room for fingers, stripping away the Grand Demon's ability to use his hands. In addition, the skin-tight leather attire consist of a "dress" with several belts on it, limiting his leg movement. His face is hidden behind mask made of metallic bars resembling barbwire, seemingly stabbing his face continously digging deeper, with only his right eye being visible, hinting to have lost his left eye. He appears to possess a muscular build in his humanoid form, as well as being rather tall and bulky, notbaly taller than any adult human, at best having one reach up to his chest. True Form The Grand Demon's true appearance that lies underneath the seals on his body is far more humanoid than previously anticipated. In legend, it would be comparable to a heinous, incomprehensible monster of unbelievable stature, but in reality, Grand Demon is one of the more humanoid looking demons known. He possesses dark skin, and long white hair, reaching down to his waist, with two animal ears, resembling bat ears, as well as yellow eyes with black iris. He possesses a lean built figure, fairly muscular, but slender still. He wears a skin-tight body suit that is white and black, with a cowl on his back, split into two blade-like portions, while the arms and shoulders are black. The Grand Demon possesses claws on his fingertips, and his feet are abnormal, lacking toes, and being very much straight and blade-like, which is not an issue for someone who can levitate and fly freely. Most striking about his appearance, however, are the two large, elongated blades located on the back of his hands, being almost the length of his arms. These blades are a part of his body, and do function as actual blades for combat, with the limited use they recieve anyway. Personality Powes & Abilities Physical Prowess Enhanced Strength: Immense Agility & Speed: Immense Durability & Endurance: Magical Abilities Immeasurable Magic Power: Ultima Finis Ultima Finis (ウルティマ・フィニス, Urutima Finisu; Latin for "The Ultimate End"): Trivia *"Modos" is an anagram of "Sodom", from "Sodom and Gomorrah" from the Bible. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Demon Category:Male Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Character